After the Tsunami
by SkyHighFan
Summary: This is what happens after the season finale
1. Aftermath and Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own Surface or any of the characters though I hope it goes into a second season

After the tsunami hit Miles, Caitlin, Nimrod, Rich and Laura were trapped on the church steeple. The tsunami had completely flooded the city and they were trapped with no way out. Suddenly Caitlin had an idea.

"Does anyone have a cell phone," she asked?

"Yes, I have one" said Rich.

Caitlin then had him call 911 to get a helicopter to come and rescue them now that the tsunami was over and there wasn't much danger.

Rich did and 911 said that they'd have the Coast Guard send a rescue helicopter to pick them up as soon as possible.

While they were waiting Rich, Laura, Miles and Caitlin began discussing what they were going to do when they got out of there.

"Laura where are going to go when we leave now that the plant has been destroyed by the tsunami and everyone who worked there is on the way to the Marianas Trench," asked Rich.

"We're going to have to work on stopping these creatures once and for all," said Laura.

After hearing this Miles told them all about his adventures with Nimrod and how he had stopped the creatures' attack on the town a few nights before. He also told them about his powers that were developing.

"When you guys head after the creatures can I come with you and try to help," asked Miles.

Please review and give me some suggestions on how to continue with this and anything that I can do different as this is the first story I have ever written.


	2. Answers and Rescue

Miles' question stunned Laura, Rich and Caitlin.

"Why would you want to come with us when what we're doing is extremely dangerous," Laura asked.

"Because I can help with my new powers and you can use Nimrod to help better understand the creatures," said Miles.

"I don't know," said Laura. "It could be too dangerous."

"I could really help after all of my experience with Nimrod and you might be able to help me understand how to control my new powers and where I got them."

"Laura the kid's got a point," said Rich. "He could really help us with his experience in dealing with the creatures themselves."

"Alright but if you're going to do this you have to do exactly what we tell you to do and you can only let your parents know that you're alive but can never tell them where you are or who you're with," said Laura. "Got that?"

"Yes, but what are you going to do Caitlin?"

"I think I'll come with you for at least the beginning of the trip and then decide what to do," said Caitlin.

"Are you sure it's going to be extremely dangerous and I'm only going to get some answers and because I can really help them out with my powers," said Miles.

"Yes, I'm still going to come because I love you Miles and it's the least I can do after you came back and rescued me," said Caitlin.

Not long after this was settled the rescue helicopter arrived to take them to a place where survivors from the tsunami headed to including, Miles and Caitlin assumed, their parents. They knew that they know had to find a way to slip away when they got thereafter they let theirparents knew that they survivedso thatthey could continue with their plan to help out Rich and Laura.

Please review.


	3. Reuniting with their Parents

Authors Note:I like Surface and I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this so I'm probably going to be updating with a few chapters at a time if I can.

* * *

The group agreed that the first thing that Miles and Catlin should do is to reunite with their parents and then somehow slip away.

"Why don't you come with us to meet our parents and just say that you helped us escape the tsunami," asked Miles.

"Okay that's a good idea," said Rich.

Miles and Caitlin with Nim following led Rich and Laura over to where both their parents were standing worried together.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," said Miles.

"Miles thank God we were so worried how did you manage to survive," said Miles' father relived.

"Nim led me to Caitlin but by the time we headed for our boat the water was gone so we headed in you car to the drawbridge. We picked up Rich and Laura on the way there but the car ran out of gas so we climbed the church steeple and were able to stay there until we got rescued after the tsunami was over," said Miles.

"Well thank you Nim for leading Miles to my daughter," said Dr. Blum.

"And thanks for helping them escape," said Miles' mom to Rich and Laura.

"Your welcome," said Laura.

"And Nim I'm sorry I've been so mean to you," said Miles' dad, "after the way you helped Miles and Caitlin out you are officaly a member of this family."

"That's great thanks," said Miles excited.

"It's the least I can do after everything you two have been through, plus knowing you, you would have kept him as a pet even if I told you to just let him go," said Miles' dad.

"Um, we need Miles and Caitlin's help with something is that okay," asked Rich.

"Sure just don't be gone too long," said Miles' mom and his dad and Dr. Blum agreed.

Miles and Caitlin left with Rich and Laura to quickly make a plan of where they were going to go and then leave feeling guilty about having to lie to their parents.

The first thing that they decided to do was to leave and then figure out where to go from there but before they could go far a voice called out:

"Hey Miles, where are you going."

Fearing the worst Miles turned around.

* * *

Please review. 


	4. Meeting up with Phil

Miles turned around and was surprised to see Phil there.

"Hey Phil," said Miles.

"Miles, I heard you guys making plans to go after the creatures to stop them," said Phil.

"Phil please don't tell them I need to do this it could help me understand what's happening to me and I could help bring an end to the threat from the creatures. Did you see the story about the huge creatures that have been appearing? Well they're bigger versions of Nim," said Miles.

"Alright, I won't tell your parents but I want to come with you and help," said Phil.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," said Laura. "This is going to be extremely dangerous."

"I've helped Miles ever since he got Nim and I want to keep helping out," said Phil. "We've worked together on keeping Nim a secret and stopping people from getting their hands on him."

"Alright, but you have to do everything we say and be willing to maybe end up having to be on the run from the law for a long time because we've had to deal with people who are after us because of what we know," said Laura.

"Alright," Phil agreed.

So Rich, Laura, Miles, Phil, Nimrod and Caitlin set out to find out the truth about these creatures and to stop them once and for all.

* * *

Please review. 


	5. Making Plans

The five of them started to make their plans on what they were going to do when they left.

"I think that my new powers are the best chance of ever stopping these creatures," said Miles. "I can control at least some of them at one time I did that the night that they attacked Wilmington. I was able to get them to stop their attack and follow me out to sea and if I can do that who knows what else I can do."

"It's true," said Caitlin. "Miles did stop them and he can at least get them to do what he wants somewhat."

"They're right," said Laura to Rich, "if he really can use his powers to get them to stop an attack and go back to the ocean maybe he has a power that can destroy these creatures if necessary because they don't seem to be able to be killed by normal means."

"Alright here's the plan," said Laura, "we get a lab where we can run a bunch of tests to see what Miles' powers really are. He knows a few of them but who knows if there are any more and what the full extent of his current powers are. I wonder if he can heal like the creatures can. Also I wonder if he can absorb electricity to increase his current electric powers. If he can he may have what we need to stop these things. After that we can head to Jackson's place in California where we left all of the research on these creatures that we got from Cirko to see if we can come up with more information on a possible weakness for these creatures."

"What about the government and what they're doing?" asked Rich "We know that they're up to something in the Marianas Trench."

"We can deal with that later but I believe that the creatures caused that tsunami and if they did they're a much more serious threat than we originally thought and we need to focus primarily on that. Plus the government probably believes we're dead so we won't have to worry about them until we have to." Said Laura.

"Alright anyone who wants out leave now," said Rich "if you come along it's unlikely that you'll be able to leave until this is all over."

Miles, Caitlin, and Phil had no second thoughts about this and they all agreed that they got themselves involved in this and they were going to remain with Rick and Laura to the very end. But before they were going to do anything else they decided to write letters to their parents to be delivered by a messenger at a time when they were sure they would all be long gone so while their parent's wouldn't have a chance of catching them they would at least try to make them understand why they were doing this.

* * *

Please review. I haven't updated in a month because I had some serious writer's block. I know how I plan for the epilogue to go and how the final battle is to happen with the creatures but I couldn't think of what to write up to that point. I finally came up with this chapter after some hard thinking. 


	6. The Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Surface. I'm just abig fan of the show who started this after the 1st season finalie. I hope that the renew the series and I'll be disapointed if a channel doesn't pick it up.

* * *

Suddenly while they were getting ready to write their letters and go, Miles, Caitlin and Phil heard screams of terror. 

"One of the creatures is attacking," someone screamed.

"Come on we need to get out of here," said Rich.

"No we got to see if we can help," said Miles. "My parents, Caitlin's and Phil's are here. If there's anything that we can do to help we need to do it. I mean come on, you two have been studying these creatures for months now right? I mean there _must_ be some kind of weakness that you've figured out that we can use."

"No," said Laura. "We never found a weakness."

"Come on," said Caitlin. "There _must_ be something."

"Wait a minute," said Phil. "Miles, you have that electric attack. Maybe you can kill the creature with that."

"I don't know," said Miles. "First of all I don't know if it'll work, and second of all I haven't been able to control it yet."

"But it seems to be tied into your emotions," said Caitlin. "When you got angry at Greg a few days ago it activated and burned him. Maybe if you get angry enough you can use that to stop the creature."

"It's worth a try," said Laura. "If it works we'll have a way to kill any of the creatures that we come across, if it doesn't we can run away and live to fight another day."

"Alright," said Miles. "Let's try this."

Meanwhile the army force defending the camp was attempting to stop the creature. They were firing rocket launchers, guns and tank cannons at it but it was having no effect. The thing took the shots and healed itself. Meanwhile Miles, Caitlin, Phil, Rich, Laura and Nimrod approached to try to save the day. The army attempted to stop them as they approached the war zone but they ran past and the army couldn't spare any men to try and stop them. Miles got close and the thing didn't attack him because it could sense that he had a connection to it and it's species. Miles focused on his love for his parents and his anger at the species for the damage that they did to the Earth and tried to power up a blast to take it out.

"Come on Miles man you can do it," said Phil.

"Yeah come on," said Caitlin.

Miles focused all of his energy and finally an electric blast started to form. Surprised for a moment that he managed to do it, Miles sent the blast at the creature. The electricity actually hurt it and it didn't seem to be able to heal itself from the effects. Unfortunately the blast wasn't powerful enough to kill it. Everyone watching started to cheer him on as he seemed to be the only one who could hurt it. Miles focused more of his energy into the blast and suddenly electricity from surrounding power lines and electrical devices flowed through him and into the blast. The increased power was enough to stop the creature and finally the creature was killed. Miles sighed and stopped the attack as everyone ran to him cheering.

"You did it Miles," shouted Caitlin who then kissed him.

"Yeah man," shouted Phil high-fiving him.

"Thanks kid, but how did you do that," said a solider coming up to Miles.

"Nice job, Miles," said Miles' father coming up to him. "I'm not sure how you did that but you just saved us all." Everyone surrounding them agreed.

After being questioned endlessly by everyone who witnessed what had happened Miles managed to break away and join Caitlin, Phil, Rich, Laura and Nimrod who'd broken away from the crowd and had moved off to the side.

"Nice job," said Rich. "We now know that we can kill these creatures _and_ you saved a lot of people's lives."

"Yeah but if we're going to go, we need to go soon," said Miles. "After I stopped that creature people are going to want to interview me and aren't going to want to let me leave. We need to write those letters and get out of here as soon as possible."

Everyone else agreed so Miles, Phil and Caitlin began writing their goodbye letters to their parents while Rich and Laura got everything ready to leave.

* * *

Please Review and no flames please 


	7. Leaving and Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Surface. I wish I did because if I did it never would have been canceled. I'm just a fan of the show who is very disapointed with the decision to not continue it.

* * *

After spending a lot of time preparing, saving the day and writing the goodbye letters Miles, Phil, Caitlin, Nimrod, Laura and Rich were finally ready to go.

"Do you have everything you need because we won't be returning here anytime soon," said Rich.

Everyone said that they did so the group left. Their escape was actually fairly simple: They had packed all of the essentials that they'd figured that they would need food, clothes ex. and just left. The camp supplied jeeps to people who wanted to leave and go search for someone or to just leave. The group managed to get one of these jeeps and left with Miles, Phil and Caitlin wondering if they'd ever see their families again. They'd wanted to go on this most perilous journey knowing that their help would be needed, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't miss their families or worry about them. They knew that they were doing the right thing by leaving, but were also worried about where this journey would take them and where they would end up. They had heard Rich and Laura's stories and while they'd had some adventures of their own thanks to Nimrod, what they were facing was far more dangerous then anything that they'd ever experienced before. From Laura and Rich's stories they knew that at some point that they'd have to deal not only with the creatures but the scientists and government people that were responsible for the creatures creation and release. They planned to help Rich and Laura deal with the creatures and beyond that they didn't have to do anything more and could leave, but there was a good chance that they would have to deal with Lee, Kessler and the others responsible for this before they had finished dealing with the creatures. Miles didn't inform Phil and Caitlin, but he planned to be there with Rich and Laura to the end no matter if the others stayed until the scientists were dealt with. He figured that if they could help him with the growing problem of controlling his new mutant powers then the least he could do was to help them with his powers deal with their enemies. This he kept to himself afraid that if he revealed it that Laura and Rich would try to stop him or Phil and Caitlin would try to convince him that it was too dangerous.

Meanwhile back in camp Miles parents and Caitlin's dad were waiting for them to return. Miles was considered a hero for what he did in stopping the attacking creature and many people who'd gone after Miles the night that the tsunami was announced to be coming came over to apologize for what they tried to do that night. Miles parents and sister accepted their apologies relieved when Phil's parents came over.

"Hey, I'd like to apologize to Miles for not allowing Phil to hang out with him," said Phil's dad. "I thought that after what happened that he was a bad influence and Phil shouldn't hang around him. But I see now that I was wrong and I want to apologize for that and to let him know that him and Phil can start hanging out again."

"Yeah, me too," said Phil's mom. "Hey where is Miles anyway. I haven't seen him since right after he slew that creature."

"Yeah and where's Phil gone off to," said Phil's dad worried. "I haven't seen him since when he was congratulating Miles for saving the day."

"Well we don't know where Miles or Caitlin are," said Savannah. "They went off somewhere with the two people they were rescued with before the creature attacked to do something. They probably went back afterwards but they should have been back by now."

Suddenly a messenger walked up to them. When he learned that they were Miles', Phil's and Caitlin's families he handed each family a letter and left.

"Oh my God," exclaimed Miles' mother after reading some of the letter which was from Miles'. "My baby. I can't believe he did this."

"What, what is it," asked Miles' dad and Savannah at the same time.

Miles' mom wordlessly handed them the letter, which read:

_Dear Mom, Dad and Savannah,_

_I know that by now you are wondering where I have gone and I can't tell you. I know that you're going to be worried about me but I can't come home for a while. I am going to be leaving and won't be coming back for a long time. By the time you read this I should be long gone. Phil and Caitlin as well as Nimrod are coming with me. Believe me this was not my idea, but when they heard about what was going on they insisted on coming with me and I couldn't convince them not to come. These creatures pose a major threat to the world and with the help of the people that we were trapped on top of the church with, we intend to bring an end to this threat. We found out from them just how big a threat these creatures are. These creatures are what caused that tsunami and all of the other ones across the world. As you may have noticed during the attack conventional weapons won't kill them but my powers will. We need that if we ever intend to stop these creatures. My new powers gives me some protection from them and they seem to listen to me somewhat so we can use that to our advantage. You must tell no one what I have revealed to you. We also have been informed that the government are involved with the whole creatures problem to some extent. We believe that some company or organization with ties to the government created these horrible creatures. They can't be trusted to stop these creatures so we're going to do it ourselves. This is one of those situations where if you want something done, you do it yourself. I don't know how long I will be gone but I intend to not come back until this is all over. It could take months maybe even a year but we need to stop these things and can not rest until that's done. I left without letting you know I was going because I knew you'd stop me and I can't have that. I need to go because right now I'm the only one who can kill these creatures. Plus I hope to better understand my powers and learn how to control them better so incidents like what happened at school are more unlikely to happen. If I can control them better I can live a more normal life once this is all over. I don't know what'll happen to them if we succeed. If I can control them I'd like to keep them but if I lose them all the better for living a normal life. If I can find a way to get rid of them then after this is all done I'll decide whether or not I want to do that but for now I need them and I need to be able to control them. I hope you can all understand why I'm doing this and can forgive me. I love you all._

_Love Miles._

"My God, what's he thinking running off like that," said Miles' mother nearly in tears. "He's only 14, he can't go around risking his life to save the world like this."

"I think that we should be proud of him," said Miles' dad. "He is willing to risk everything to do what's right and I for one am proud of him. He saved us when that creature attacked and as far as I know he's the only one to ever successfully kill one of those things. He feels that he needs to use his new abilities to stop the creatures and is willing to risk everything to do it. I'm worried about him too but he made his choice and I think that we should support it. I think he'd feel better knowing that his family supported him."

"I agree," said Savannah. "I can understand his wanting to do this after everything that he's been through lately. School was hard enough for him the other day without that fight with Greg. People were avoiding and making fun of him after he'd saved the town just the night before. He has abilities that he can't control and people just don't understand and put him down for it. This will give him a chance to learn to control his new powers and save the world along with it. If he manages to do that then the threat to the world will be over and he'll hopefully get control of his powers so that he can live a normal life. I for one support his decision."

"Alright," sobbed Miles' mother. "But I'm worried about him. Out there with little support and all of those creatures and possible bad guys to deal with…"

"I know mom," said Savannah. "But Miles can take care of himself. Plus as he proved earlier any creature would be stupid to tangle with him. He handled that creature well and if he can do that well the other creatures won't stand much of a chance against him."

Her mother agreed and seemed relived to hear this.

Meanwhile Dr. Blum read Caitlin's letter and was shocked. "Why did she have to go and do this? I thought I lost her with the tsunami and just as I get her back she runs off again." Caitlin's letter read:

_Dear Dad,_

_I know that by now you are wondering where I've gone off to and when I'll be back. The answer is that I've gone off to help Miles. He's going off after the creatures and I can't let him go out there without me to help. We're going with the two people that we were rescued from the church with. I love him and I want to help him so I'm going. They're going to need all of the help that they can get. What we're going to be doing is dangerous and I don't know how long it could be until we get back. It could be months, maybe even a year. Miles' friend Phil has also insisted on coming with us. He's going because he and Miles have worked together on everything to do with Nimrod since the beginning and so he wanted to help as well. We're going to go and try and stop these creatures and to also help Miles understand his new powers and learn how to control them. He believes that he's the only chance that we have to stop these creatures because of his new powers and after what happened earlier I agree. But if we're going to use them to stop this threat then he needs to learn the full extent of his powers and how to control them. I intend to support him in this and help him succeed in his goals. I love you Dad. Bye._

Love Caitlin. 

After reading the letter a few times Dr. Blum decided to accept her decision. He knew that she really cared about Miles and he trusted him to take care of her after how he swam back to shore with a tsunami coming when he realized that she was in trouble and saved her.

Meanwhile Phil's parents were angry and worried.

"How could he go and run off like this on some wild adventure," demanded Phil's father angrily. "I understand his friendship with Miles and the connection that they share because of what happened with Nimrod but this is ridiculous."

"I'm worried too but he seems to think that he's doing the right thing," said Phil's mother. "Maybe he is. I mean if these creatures are really as dangerous as he says they are then maybe we should just support his decision for now and decide what to do about it later after he returns."

Phil's dad reluctantly agreed. Phil's letter said:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I know that by now that you are wondering where I ran off to and the answer is that I've gone off to help Miles again. I know that you'll be mad at me for it but you have to understand. Miles, Caitlin (Miles' girlfriend) and the people that were rescued from the church top with them say that these creatures are extremely dangerous. They've explained to me that the creatures are the ones responsible for all of the tsunamis. They will continue to cause an awful lot of more damage until they are stopped. Miles decided to go and help stop them and I'm going to go and help. Miles is my best friend and we've been working together ever since the whole Nimrod thing started. I've helped him since the beginning and I'm not about to back out of helping him now when he needs the help the most. We're going to go and try and stop these creatures forever. Miles figures that his new powers are the best way to stop these creatures and after he killed that creature earlier with them I agree with him. If he's going to go after and stop these creatures then he's going to need all of the help that he can get so I'm going to go to help him out. We're not sure how long it's going to take us to finish this and come back. It could be months maybe even a year, but I'm going to stay and help until this is all over. You can punish me later but right now this is more important than that. I love you guys. Goodbye._

_Love Phil._

So the group had set out on their journey. They had no idea where it would take them but they were determined to see it through to the finish. The kids in the group had sent letters off to their families who have decided to accept their decisions and support them. And so the real journey began for the group as they set out to accomplish their goal of the destruction of the creatures and at some point the destruction of the scientists who'd made them.

* * *

Please Review and Please no Flames 


	8. The Lab

Disclaimer: I don't own Surface although I now own the DVD. I got the name of the place Jackson's place is north of from that. The show said that it was 25 miles north of Shelter Cove California wherever that is. The things in italics are the converstations between Nimrod and Miles in their minds.

Miles, Caitlin, Phil, Laura, Nimrod and Rich drove to an abandoned lab that was nearby. The lab had been abandoned in the fear of the tsunami possibly coming there although it had never hit that area. The doors to the lab had been left wide open and no one had been back there yet but all of the equipment was still working and in good condition.

"Alright I'll need to take some blood from you Miles and from Nimrod as well," said Laura.

"Alright," said Miles. He let Laura take his blood and got Nimrod to do the same thing. "With this I can analyze how you got your powers and we can run some tests to see what they are. Also we can use Nim's blood to help determine how you got them."

So Laura got to work examining the blood samples. Meanwhile the others got bored as this took a long time to do. Suddenly Laura shouted.

"I got it!"

"What, what is it," everyone else asked crowding around.

"Well I think that I've got some idea of how he got his powers," said Laura. "The creatures have some kind of venom that's in their bite. It's mostly untraceable and unless you knew what you were looking for you probably wouldn't find it. This venom attacks all of the body's systems on all levels and that's what caused the fever that was killing Miles. Now when Nim healed him it undid this damage but it changed him on a physiological level. His body had been badly affected by the damage that that venom wrought and when the healing powers took effect somehow it carried over some of the creatures' own abilities. He now should have most of the creatures' powers as a result of this. I checked and he has the healing power for sure: that doctor who helped create the creatures developed the healing powers and she showed me what the chromosome for them looked like and I found it in his blood. As for other powers from what we've seen he definitely has their electrical powers but beyond that I can't tell without him trying to do different things. Now I think that the creatures may be able to communicate telepathically so why don't you try to communicate with Nim telepathically?"

"Alright," said Miles. He began to focus. "_Nim, Nim can you hear me?"_

"_Yes Miles", said Nim._

"Wow," said Miles. "You were right they do communicate telepathically and I just talked to Nim like that."

"Okay now let's test the healing powers," said Rich. Everyone just looked at him. "What we need to test them to see how good they work."

"Alright," said Miles. "But let's not do anything too serious."

"Alright," said Laura. "Let's cut your hand and see how long it takes to heal."

So Rich took out his pocketknife and cut Miles' hand. They watched as it fully healed within a minute or two.

"Wow," said Laura. "Okay now let's see if we can find some kind of disease or something around here that we can put under the microscope with his blood to see how it reacts with his new healing abilities."

Looking around they found in the trash the tissue of someone that had a cold. Laura took a sample off of the tissue and added it to a little of Miles' blood that she took from him under the microscope. They watched in amazement as within moments the cold virus was eliminated by the blood.

"Well that's a handy little power to have," said Rich. "I wonder what other kinds of diseases that it'd cure? If it can heal a simple cut like that broken bones probably heal a lot faster then normal and the person with it would probably have a longer life then most other people."

"Hey wait a minute," said Laura. "Why don't we all inject ourselves with this chromosome? It will give us all the healing power. It'll be a great asset especially considering what we're facing. We'll be able to recover from our injuries faster and when your on the run and or dealing with these creatures that's always a good thing to be able to do."

"Won't we get all of the freaky creature powers like Miles if we do this," asked Phil.

"No, this is just the healing power that we're dealing with. The other powers he has aren't connected to this chromosome, only the healing power is so that's all we'd get. I for one am going to do this, what about you guys."

"Well it sounds really useful considering the situation we're in so yeah," said Rich.

"Sure, why not," said Caitlin.

"Yeah it sounds really cool," said Phil. "Being able to heal myself, I'd _love_ to be able to do that so I'm in."

"Also this will be in your genetic make-up so it might pass on to your descendants as well just to let you know. Miles all of your powers might pass on to your descendants as well," said Laura.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," said Miles.

"Yeah," everyone else agreed.

Soon everyone had been injected with the chromosome and when it was tested proved that they had the healing powers.

"Alright," said Laura. "I think that we're almost done here but there's one more thing that I can do to help you Miles. You have to focus and learn to control these powers of yours on your own but I can manipulate Nimrod's genetic make-up and make it so that he can't grow much bigger. You can't afford to have him around if he has the potential to grow to the size of those adults."

"Alright I'll talk to him and explain it to him to see if I can get him to agree," said Miles. _"Nim, we can stop you from growing to the size of one of those adults. Now it'll be dangerous if we let you grow to your full size because it'll be so big that I won't be able to keep you around anymore. I want you to agree to let us stop your growth. Please Nim, it's for the best."_

"_I don't know Miles. I trust you but I really don't want to stop growing, but maybe it's for the best. I've seen the size of the other ones and I don't like the destruction that they cause by just them being there, so alright."_

"He says alright," relayed Miles.

So Laura used the labs equipment to manipulate the genetic structure of Nimrod. When she was looking at his blood she discovered that his genetic structure could be manipulated because he was man-made and his structure was left so that further manipulation could be done by the scientists that created his species. She succeeded in manipulating it so that he could no longer grow and it wouldn't cause him any problems as a result.

"Alright, we need to get up to Jackson's place north of Shelter Cove in California so that we can get the research that we left there and figure out what to do next," said Laura.

So the group left the lab to head off to Jackson's place to continue on their quest to end the threat of these creatures.

Please Review.


End file.
